Revelations
by Retir W. Taht
Summary: Maybe Ronald Weasley did deserve that Outstanding in Divination after all. DARK HARRY & GINNY. Future Slash HPTR
1. The First Revelation

----------------------------------------------**REVELATIONS**----------------------------------------------

It had taken awhile for him to realize the truth, but in the end he saw that Dumbledore was an old manipulative bastard. Over his summer break Harry had contemplated what he had to do to be free of the old man but now he knew and it was his chance to do what he wanted. When the sorting of the first years was over Harry stood up and mustered up all of his fabled Gyrffindor courage to say what he need to say. Then, with all eyes upon him, he said the very words he had been waiting to say all summer.

"I wish to be resorted. " with those words a silence came that spread upon all in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. All houses found themselves contemplating the meaning behind those words and even Ravenclaw couldn't fathom a reason as to why the Savior of the wizarding world wanted to switch houses. Well that is all the houses except Slytherin they, like they did everything else, took this news with out batting a single eye except the first years who were as eager as ever.

"Are you sure my boy?" Dumbledore asked his once sparkling-blue eyes dull and lifeless. All Harry did was simply nod his head and then walk up as Dumbledore motioned him to the sorting hat. Dumbledore asked if harry was sure one more time before pacing the hat on Harry's head.

"Well, Well, Well look whose back. I told you, you'd do better in Slytherin but no you just had to be in any house but Slytherin. This time I am getting my way, you have no say in the matter boy. You WILL go to SLYTHERIN. " The last words the sorting hat shouted out for all the great hall to hear. The silence that followed that statement was deafening but then Draco Malfoy stood and began to, carefully and calmly, clap, and the rest of the Slytherin house joined in.

"His gone dark I tell you, he'll be the next Dark Lord. " Ron bellowed at the top of his lungs loud enough for all to hear.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you he has been your friend since the first year how can you do that to him. Professor Dumbledore I too wish to be resorted. " Ginny Weasley said this in a quite normal voice barely above a whisper but everyone in the hall heard it as if she had shouted. With those words the spell on the Great hall seamed to be broken. Like he did with harry Dumbledore beckoned Ginny to the platform all the while asking if she was sure. Then after asking one more time he placed the hat on her head. Dumbledore had a defeated look about him, with his sad eyes and slumped shoulders, but anyone who knew him knew that he was scheming.

It took a while longer, but eventually the hat screamed out Slytherin as it did with Harry. This time though there was immediately some polite clapping from the Slytherin table.

Up at the head table Snape sat with his head in his hands silently denying the entire thing. McGonagall sat in tears while the new defense teacher sat trying to comfort her. Flitwick had long since fallen off his chair and was now trying to figure out if this was all a dream by continuously pinching himself. Madam Pomfrey was crying on Hagrid's arm, who was shaking his head back and forth trying to deny that the past few minutes had occurred. After composing himself once again Dumbledore rose and ordered the prefects to lead everyone to their common rooms.

Harry and Ginny silently walked behind the other Slytherins wondering if this was truly the right thing to do. The Slytherins came to stop in front of a painting then Draco Malfoy the 7th year prefect spoke the password "death to Dumbledore" loud enough for all to hear. They walked through the portrait and past the common room Harry had seen in his Second year. Quietly the entered a cozy room decorated in silvers and greens. The 7th years sat down first pulling Harry with them, followed by the 6th years and down. Everybody seemed to be quite as though they were waiting for someone and Harry couldn't help wonder whom.

The door opened and Harry looked on with curiosity. He expected Professor Snape or some other cruel person. Instead he saw a young girl with long black hair that had purple and silver streaks, and eyes the color of molten silver he noticed when she turned to look at Ginny and him. She wasn't tall but more of Harry's short height. Everything seemed to calm and become all right in her presence, sort of like Dumbledore's aura did to Harry when he still trusted the Bastard.

"Welcome back," she stated, her voice the sound of chimes in the wind, "for those of you who are old and to those who are new welcome to Slytherin I am Amie Morningstar the true head of Slytherin. Now there are a few rules and comments that must be voiced before I can let you go to bed. First of all, would all children born from families without magic please raise your hand? " About four children hesitantly raised their hands. Everyone's eyes rested upon the kids.

"Alright from now on you are no longer muggleborn instead your parents have been in hiding. No matter who asks you, you are to reply that you are as pureblooded as a Malfoy. Second the most important rule is that you as soon as you leave this room you have no emotions, you are clean, proper, you are not surprised or shocked, not a single hair is to be out of place, and you leave everything behind the guardian portrait. Rule number three the room you are sitting in doesn't exist neither do I. Next Slytherins do not make bad grades, if you are having trouble with a subject come to me and I will help you. Number five, every night, unless I have asked you to stay, you are to be in bed by the time I finish playing the piano. Finally Snape may be the head of Slytherin but you are to tell him nothing. " Just then looked up as if hearing something the, quickly said, "everyone hurry into the common room and get situated people are coming. "

All the 7th years were the fist to react, including Harry. They sat down and conjured and quietly started reading. The other years quickly followed their example conjuring books and chess sets. They all looked like the perfect young aristocrats. Then slowly the portrait swung open to reveal Professors Snape and Dumbledore confidently strolling in their robes billowing behind them. Snape stood in front of them blocking the student's view of the magnificent fireplace.

"Hello everyone I am your head of house, If there are any first years who can't do magic please stand. " Snape looked around and then turned to face Professor Dumbledore with a pleased expression on his face. As they began to walk out of the portrait Snape called over his shoulder for Draco to explain the new rules. Then the professors left the "common room".

Everyone dutifully followed Draco back into the common room where Amie sat waiting by the fire. Amie stood up and began to further explain the rules.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that my friends is how the first Weasley and Potter ever to go "dark" were sorted into Slytherin. Who knows maybe Ronald Weasley did deserve that Outstanding in Divination after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Harry Potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Retir W. Taht-

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**-REVELATIONS-**

When the golden day is done,

Through the closing portal,

Child and garden, flower and sun,

Vanish all things mortal.

As the binding Shadows fall,

As the rays diminish,

Under evening's cloak, they all

Roll away and vanish.

-Robert Louis Stevenson

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It had been a week since Harry and Ginny had switched houses. A week since they had been able to walk around without the fear of a 'stray' curse. It had been a week since they had ate a proper meal without the fear of it being poisoned or cursed. For a week they had been best friends with the most feared Slytherins of all, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Truer friends, it seemed, hadn't been seen for many a year.

The week had begun for Harry with double Potions a horrible class in which not only were the Gryffindors sabotaging his potion but Snape was still on his back. Thankfully though Draco had been his Potions partner and had managed to save the potion whenever a Newt's eye decided and 'walk' into their potion. Ginny how ever had not been as lucky.

Ginny's week had started out with Defense Against Dark Arts, also with Gryffindors. She had been paired up with one of her ex-best friends and they had been practicing Shield Charms. Needless to say it hadn't been pretty.

The rest of their week had progressed pretty much the same but now it would be different for tonight was the first meeting of S. A. D. Harry and Ginny sat waiting anxiously for it to begin. Amie who had, after showing them where to sit, disappeared had escorted both of them to the meeting. As Harry looked around for Amie he realized that none of the 6th or 7th year Slytherins were here, but just as he was about to tell Ginny, the lights went out. Suddenly as if out of the woodwork lines of figures dressed in black processed in their robes hiding any features and the only light in the room came from the candles they carried. A young women was the last to enter and she carried in her had a ball of liquid blue fire that lit up her path.

"Welcome one and all to this years first meeting of 'Students Against Dumbledore', also know as S. A. D. You who wish to be initiated will stand voice your house, your names, and your traits then you will come and right your name in the Book of Life. We will first start with the first year Hufflepuffs. If there are any please rise" said the young women who Harry had identified as Amie.

Three young Hufflepuffs, two boys and one girl, proudly stood up and said" We three Hufflepuffs, Amanda, Jake, and Lionel, Loyal, Hardworking, and True, pledge our lives to this cause and show that pledge by signing the Book of Life. " They then walked over to the altar where the book sat and signed their names by pricking their fingers and writing in their own blood. As each of them signed their name the blood glowed a different color depending on their magical ability.

Next Amie called out for the Gryffindor first years to stand; this time there was only one. I, Jake Thomas; a Courageous, Noble, and Brave Gryffindor; pledge my live to this cause and show that pledge by signing the Book of Life. " He then, like the others went over and signed the Book of Life.

Amie the called the Slytherins to stand and pledge their alliance; the entire first year stood up. "We ten Slytherins, Alan, Rachel, Patrick, Robert, Li Ann, Monica, Samuel, Brian, Destiny, and Jeffrey, Sly, Cunning, and Smart, pledge our lives to this cause and show that pledge by signing the Book of Life. " Then they too went and signed their names.

Finally Amie called the Ravenclaws to stand and speak their pledge; this time there were five. "We five Ravenclaws, Ashley, Ryan, Mark, Serenity, and Jordan, Smart, and Ambitious; pledge our lives to this cause and show that pledge by signing the Book of Life. " Then they too signed the Book of Life.

After what seemed like forever it was Harry and Ginny's turn; they were the only Slytherin 7th years that need to be initiated. " We, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, once Gryffindors now Slytherins, Brave, Loyal, Noble, Courageous, Sly, Cunning, and Smart, pledge our lives to this cause and show that pledge by signing the Book of Life. " Then they walked up to the altar to sign their names Ginny went first and the 'ink' glowed green, a respectable color. Then Harry went, as he started to sign his name the ink became a blazing silver color. Not even Dumbledore glowed silver and Merlin had only managed white, the next closest thing. The only other person who had that much power was rumored to be the Lady de Veneficus (the Lady of Magic) and no one had seen her for hundreds of years.

Everyone openly gaped in shock at Harry, this time even the Slytherins, well, everyone except Amie. She only nodded her head and began to speak. "Welcome Harry Potter to our ranks, we have been awaiting your arrival for many years. " then she turned to the rest of the crowed who was standing waiting for direction. " Next week we will have another meeting but the Dark Lord will be at that meeting as he is every year but you do not have to join him. Now you are all probably wondering why that book is called the Book of Life and why I had you sign it. Long ago in lands ruled by Rome Christians were being prosecuted and in order to hold mass they had to go down under the city, like us, in to the catacombs. They all signed their names in a book so that they could be contacted, but if the Romans were ever to get a hold of that book there would be a massacre. So they put their lives in the hands of God and called the book 'The Book of Life'. This book was never found and so we put our trust in our Gods to protect us for, just like so many years ago, there would be a massacre if this book were found. Now you must hurry back to your common rooms the elder members of your house will show you the secret passageways. I will see you next week. " She then turned and the members dressed in the black robes processed out and then just before she got to the door she snapped her fingers re-lighting the torches.

When Draco reappeared after changing out of the black robes he led both Harry and Ginny back to the common room where the other Slytherins were sitting. As always there were two or three Slytherins in the first common room but all the others were in the second. There was a rule that if you just wanted to read or play a quite game of chess that you were to do that in the first common room but anything noisy was done in the second. Soon everyone would go into the first common room for the daily study sessions where everyone worked together on their homework. That to harry was a great help, now with people to explain the material to him in an easy way that he could understand he had become a straight O student.

Soon after everyone had finished their homework the first notes of Fur Elise began to play on the old Baby Grand. The first years began to pack up their things and quietly walked to their rooms. As there were very few Slytherins each room only contained two people which at times was one of the great luxuries of being a Slytherin. After everyone had gone up but the seventh years Draco told Harry that Amie needed to talk Harry and asked if he should stay up. Despite the beliefs that they would kill each other Harry and Draco peacefully shared a room and got along great. Harry simply shook his head no then Draco along with the seven other seventh years went upstairs. Amie finally finished her song and then they sat down to talk.

They sat in silence for a while peacefully drinking their cups of hot chocolate that Amie had summoned up. Harry sat studying Amie, she looked tired and in need of some rest. He also noticed that she as if she was trying to say something but couldn't figure out how to say it. She finally spoke up after they had finished their Hot Chocolate. " So I here you're still having nightmares do you want me to talk to Tom about it. " those words made Harry's head shoot up so fast you had to wonder if he had gotten whip lash.

"You know Tom" he managed to stutter out after a few minutes of gaping in disbelief. His entire composition had gone pale not even a bit of blush was on his cheeks.

"Yes I know Tom, actually come with me tomorrow is a Sunday so you can sleep in late." Then she got up and pulled Harry with her to a room he never knew existed. They stopped in front of the fireplace where she trough a bit of green powder in to the flames and then they stepped in after she called "Riddle Manor password 'flight of death'. " They landed in a grand room that's walls were lined with books and in the middle sat a desk with a man sitting t it. The man had dark brown hair, so dark that it could be mistaken as black. He slowly turned around and Harry had to hold back a gasp when he saw the piercing red eyes, this young man who looked to be in his early twenties was Voldemort.

" Amie it so great to see you" said 'Tom' they hugged and then he looked at Harry "You brought Harry Potter to see me Amie? Well Mister Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face after all these years. Now what can I do for you both?" he said in a silky voice.

'We've come about the boy's nightmares Tom, look at him he hardly get any sleep lately. " At those words Tom scoffed " Look at yourself Amie, if anyone hardly gets any sleep it's you. When was the last time you slept?"

"We aren't here to talk about me. Now is there anything you can do for the boy, Tom or is he going to continue to have these visions?" she inquired. Harry couldn't help but look on with awe and admiration at this young girl who seemed to be braver then any Gryffindor he had ever known. After all, you didn't see any Gryffindors going around talking to the Dark Lord like that.

"Well there is one thing I could do but it would be rather painful and both of you would have to stay over night. " Amie nodded to this and then started walking of calling over her shoulder that she would be in her room. Harry wishfully stared at her retreating figure wishing that she would come back.

'Tom' turned to harry and then said to him "well come on potter it is going to take a long to sever that part of the link" and then Harry Potter did something he never thought he would ever do. He willfully followed 'Tom' to 'Tom's' bedroom.

×××××××××××××××××

And that my friends is how Harry Potter and Tom Riddle's tentative friendship first began long before it would develop into something much more.

×××××××××××××××××

I do not own Harry Potter

×××××××××××××××××

Please review and thanks to all whom reviewed on the first chapter.

Retir W. Taht

×××××××××××××××××


	3. The Second Revelation

-**Revelations**-

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Happy hearts and Happy Faces,

Happy play in grassy places-

That was how, in ancient ages,

Children grew to Kings and Sages.

-Robert Louis Stevenson

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Harry Potter woke the next morning feeling strangely content for one who slept in the room of a bitter enemy just the night before. Though to Harry, Tom, who he called now with ease by his given name, was no longer an enemy. It wasn't as if Tom had never killed Harry's parents, no, Harry didn't think he could forever forgive Tom for that. Tom was trying though to form a small friendship between them, after all they now could her each other's thoughts if they wanted to and concentrated hard enough. It was an aftereffect of cutting the bond between them. Tom had to put it there because Harry, who had lived for only a few months without the bond, had started to have seizures. They had spent most of the night talking, forgetting who they were talking to, the had poured out their entire lives to each other, though, each warily kept a few secrets. Harry had fallen asleep in Tom's bed and Tom had fallen asleep on the floor with his back against the sideboard of the bed.

It was nearly ten o'clock when Amie came stumbling in to the room to wake them up, after taking a few pictures (who knew the Dark Lord drooled?). She had woken them up in the meanest way possible, by opening every single blind in the room to let the bright sun light in. Tom woke a little after Harry, groaning as he stretched the kinks out of his neck. "Well you best be off now shouldn't you?" he said in a strangely alert voice. Amie nodded and then dragged Harry out of bed and back into the study to return to Hogwarts. Tom watched as Harry left knowing in his heart, that the chance of them ever being friends was slim. Neither could forgive the other for what they had done to them, or at least in Harry's case he couldn't for give Tom for all the things he had done.

When Harry and Amie arrived at Hogwarts Harry had a thoughtful and sad look on his face. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Amie, her concern showing through her voice.

" Is it wrong to have a crush on the man who killed your parents and even tried to kill you, a crush on the man that you have to one day kill?" Harry asked his tone spoke of self-disgust and confusion. "Who told you you'd have to kill Tom Harry?" Harry responded with Dumbledore and that the Prophecy said so, and when Amie asked what Prophesy he quoted what Dumbledore had told him.

"_The one born with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark lord will mark him as his equal_

_But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_For neither can exist while the other survives_

_The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Will be born as the Seventh Month dies."_

"Ah yes I remember that prophesy well Harry, in fact I was there when Sybil Spoke of it. " Said Amie her eyes and voice seemingly some where faraway as if she were reliving the past. "But Dumbledore never told you the rest of the prophecy. "

"_The Dark Lord's greatest Ally approaches. _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark lord will mark him as his equal. _

_But he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_Both must give all that they once had, _

_Or neither can change the wrongs that have been done,_

_The Sun will not rise_

_Night shall not set_

_As long as one still lives unless_

_The Lucis Ephebus_

_And The Ephebus of Atrum form a frightening Pact_

_With the help of the Domina de Veneficus_

_Then a Novus Universitas shall arise from the ashes"_

_Like a Phoenix after it's burning day_

_And the Lucis and the Atrum will rule the world_.

"What does that mean? "Harry finally asked after a few minutes but all Amie did was look at him curiously and then continue staring off into space. After a while she turned to look at Harry her eyes once again clear.

"It has a few Latin words in it but other then that it should be obvious Harry. Lucis stands for light and ephebus stands for youth or child so the, Lucis Ephebus must mean the light child. Atrum stands for Dark so Ephebus of Atrum must mean Child of the dark. Novus Universitas stands for New World and finally the Lady of Magic is often called the Domina de Veneficus. Are you not often referred to as the Golden Child or the Savior of the Light? And is Tom not often referred to as the Dark Lord?" Amie then showed Harry the door and left.

Harry quietly walked downstairs to where lunch was being served in the great hall. When he walked in the entire great became silent; it's occupant's eyes upon him. He went and sat down next to Draco and Ginny who were discretely holding hands under the table. Whispers broke out in the Hall after he had served himself some food and began to eat.

Soon afterwards the entire Slytherin house stood up and left. They returned to the common room where Amie sat waiting patiently. "I remember when I was growing up, a long time ago, that children grew up by having fun. Back then no child would have been told that the fate of the world rest in their hands, No child would have been forced to grow old before their time. But now when I look at you all I no longer see the children you were when you first came here. Even the first years are old eleven-year-olds no longer do you openly laugh no longer do your eyes twinkle with mirth. Hogwarts has changed you in ways that never should have happened. You are paranoid, at the first sand you pull your wand and have a Stupefy on your lips; none of you have changed for the better. When I looked at you in the great hall today I didn't see young children instead I saw what you would become. I saw Lords and Ladies, Potion masters and Potion Mistresses. Ministers and Headmasters sat at that table, not children and that is my fault. All of you have had your innocence stolen no longer are you happy and free instead even in the second common room you plan for the battles ahead. Live a little all of you, do what ever it takes to feel like children. I had a talk with one of you today and the person scared me, it wasn't a child talking to me anymore but a person older and wiser then even Dumbledore. Now think on my words tonight as you go to bed. " Then once again Amie got up and left leaving silence behind her. Everyone seemed deep in thought, as if they could not comprehend what she had said and to a certain extent that scared them. No Slytherins went to dinner that night causing speculations from the other houses that wondered what the Slytherins were planning.

×××××××××××××××××

"And that my friends is how Harry Potter's second revelation came about. How he first realised that maybe, just maybe, he did not have to kill a man who he was begining to understand. He came to the revelation that the choice of his future was his to make."

×××××××××××××××××

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also if you have any questions state them in your review along with your e-mail address if you could.

×××××××××××××××××

Thank you and have a nice day.

-Riter W. Taht


End file.
